thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Axles of Steel
Axles of Steel '''is a Sudrian Heroes episode. The Episode Thomas was at the Steamworks getting his routine check up. * '''Thomas: '''Sir Topham Hatt has asked me to show a new engine around. * '''Victor: '''Well my friend! Tell him I said that if he ever needs anything, come and see me here. Thomas left quickly to meet the engine. She was pink and was from the Great Northern Railway. * '''Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, this is Ashley! Will you show her everything? Thomas showed Ashley what to do and the two became great friends. He then introduced Ashley to the rest of the tank engine clan on the Ffarquhar branch and she soon became friends with Percy, Stanley, Nia, Toby and Charlie as well. Gordon didn't much approve of her as she would often refuse to fetch his coaches for him. Thomas and the other tank engines began to worship Ashley and after Gordon got into a similar situation with Nia, Ashley let Gordon have it. I can't really say what she exactly said as children may see this. But let's just say, everyone at Vicarstown was shocked. But Gordon was furious. * '''Gordon: '''I'm going to teach that stupid saddle tanker a lesson in respect. The next morning, Rebecca arrived at Vicarstown to begin her school route. But he was 10 minutes late. * '''Rebecca: '''Sorry Sir! I lost track of time! * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''Lost track of time? Is that your way of saying that you overslept, Rebecca? * '''Rebecca: '''No Sir! I lost track of time because Henry and I were trying to persuade Gordon from making a rather unwise decision in his recent ordeal with Pooda. * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''What? Sir Topham Hatt would soon find out! * '''Ashley: '''Let me through! * '''Gordon: '''You have coaches to fetch! Your other work can wait! * '''Ashley: '''There is no time to wait! The local passenger service needs to be taken care of NOW!!!! * '''Gordon: '''My passengers need to go out first! * '''Ashley: '''I'm sympathetic, but my passengers still have to get to their destinations. * '''Gordon: '''Well.....your passengers are going to have to wait too! Ashley had enough! * '''Ashley: '''Listen up! Thomas, myself and the other tank engines have been talking. Ever since tank engines came to Sodor, you've been nothing but bossy to them. We are not obligated to serve you like a king! We're tired of doing that! You will no longer order us about! DO YOU UNDERSTAND???? * '''Gordon: '''In the United Kingdom, you as a tank engine are built to serve us big engines! You've stepped out of line for the last time, young lady. It's done! Gordon eyed Ashley. He looked as though he was about to put an end to the Great Northern Railway J13. That is....until a voice boomed! * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''GORDON THE BIG EXPRESS ENGINE!!!!! What are you playing at? No wonder the tank engines don't respect you! You don't respect them! * '''Gordon: '''Uh....well....sir..... * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''No excuses! This is not at all the way of the North Western Railway. The rule for the bigger engines on the NWR is to be good hearted and help the little engines when they are in need. Not treat them like slaves. It is clear to me that you need some humbling work. So you will not pull the express for a month. You must do goods work and shunt. Henry will pull the express. * '''Gordon: '''But! But! * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''No buts Gordon! NOW!!!! Gordon really had no choice. Sir Topham Hatt whispered something to Ashley. * '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''Don't tell the other tank engines about this! Bad for discipline! Ashley laughed. Later, she stayed at Ffarquhar sheds with the other tank engines. Let's just say, she told them anyway and now consider Ashley is now a role model. Characters * Thomas * Victor * Sir Topham Hatt * Ashley * Percy * Stanley * Nia * Charlie * Gordon * Rebecca Trivia * The ending of this episode was based on Thomas1Edward2Henry3's NWR Origins 2 episode titled, ''The Way Of The GWR. '' Category:Sudrian Heroes